File talk:The Nightmare of Baldimore Infobox.png
Which version Personally I like more the manga version, since the anime one is too blurry and the mushroom cloud is missing. i agree, but i still prefer the anime version. Strawhat1 23:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Unless the clear picture of anime is available.We will use manga version 12:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The Manga one is way better.. 02:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (poll closed) Experiment: maybe in the file with edit wars we can use a poll? Although anons can vote too, but it's still a valuable indicator. Beside I doubt anons read the file's talk pages. Hmm... have 26 people really voted? I don't know if the poll is a trustworthy tool... i think they did vote, after all it's a new image on this wiki so i'm sure a lot of people have seen it. why do you think it's not trustworthy? Strawhat1 04:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Normally, when voting for such things, we don't use this kind of poll, we use voting via signatures. 06:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have to say this is one of those instances where the manga version deserves to stay over the original... Th anime version lacks clarity. :Remember due t my blunder when I wrote the image guidelines theres no reason to have either manga or anime in place, but I'd like the wikia editors to decide which is best at times. Hence why the missing rule stating anime images have perference over manga has never been adressed since, it offers us more freedom to decide whats best. Images here on the wikia are NOT decoration, their strickly demostration purposes only thats how things have always been. One-Winged Hawk 06:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yes,the anime pic lacks clarity,...hence voted for manga,but what IF someone edits the poll code now? @Strawhat: this kind of poll is not trustworthy because there are some way to "cheat", and vote multiple times. That's why we usually vote by signature. I thought it could be a good way since I don't think anons check this kind of pages (maybe). :for this reason I don't know if we can "trust" this result... as I wrote, it was an experiment... we can always restart the voting with signatures to avoid doubts (if we do that, I suggest no restriction on the vote). :so lets vote with signatures. Strawhat1 10:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok but more then a poll like those in the forum, with a time limit set, I'd say let's simply "gather" the votes, so it will last forever and according to the results we will adapt the image. Well, of course we have to wait a little time to gather the option before changing version, let's leave the decision to the admins (it's blocked anyway). If you have other suggestion say it. Barujimoa Explosion full.PNG Barujimoa Explosion initial.PNG Nightmare of Baldimore(sepia).PNG Nightmare of Baldimore in the Anime.png I have just uploaded some pics of the incident: two of which feature the actual mushroom cloud explosion and two of which feature Franky (one in colour, one in sepia). Maybe seeing these photos will help in the decision making. Personally, I say the Anime verison. SuperSaiyanSonic 22:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) so if the anime version will be chossen then we will have to choose between those images? Strawhat1 06:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) We can also keep the separated, though I don't think it will be of any use. Usually I prefer the anime, but on this one I still prefer the manga. Thanx for the pics, but I can think you can delete the sepia tune ones. Point taken, perhaps the sepia image is unnecessary (though I'll keep it just for reference). If we do use the anime version, I vouch to use one of the explosion images rather than the Franky one. After all, the actual Nightmare is the explosion itself, not the aftermath of it. SuperSaiyanSonic 15:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) But isn't Franky the cause of the explosion? He was the one who committed the event, so a picture of him to accompany with it seems to highlight the importance of his role. 18:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) How long does it take to decide??.Give poll result finished for now. 09:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm against setting a "end date", this poll should last forever. If you mean like a check date, for example "the image will update every week according with the poll" then it's a different matter, but in the future someone can change mind or a new user can come voting too, so it's more simpler to add your preference to the list, not "revamp" or restart the poll again. So the 1st october the image should be updated accordingly with the results, but the poll itself shouldn't be closed. P.S.: for , shouldn't the admins delete the various versions of the image? I mean all the versions "reverted to...", it's pointless to keep them in my opinion... No end date, then the vote will go on forever, and we'll never have a decision. Just like this image, we need a definite decision on which version to use, and we aren't gonna switch from one version to another every two weeks. 17:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Result is manga version. 06:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll Seeing as this was supposed to end yesterday, the poll is closed. It looks like the manga version wins. ;Which version do you prefer? Need to set a due date: Ends on October 1, 2011. ;Manga version (00:28, 11 jul 2011) # #MasterDeva 18:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # # 07:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) #One-Winged Hawk 09:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # 17:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # (sorry, I'm just biased.) # # # ;Anime version 1 (04:17, 31 jul 2011) #Strawhat1 12:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) #SuperSaiyanSonic 22:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # 04:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # Troll King Imhungry4444 22:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) #海賊-姫 18:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # 04:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # 15:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) # ;Anime version 2 (03:32, 4 sep 2011) # 07:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) # # ;Neutral/Other # # # Category:Deleted File Talk Pages